


if it's an otome game, always go for the tsundere

by jeolmeoniji



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Texting, i needed my version of a mx groupchat too, i promise it's funny, they mention some non pg13 stuff in there, this is nonsense as always
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeolmeoniji/pseuds/jeolmeoniji
Summary: chaewon:hoseok almost fainted next to me wtf did you saycould you please let my boyfriend live so we could together go to the airport in peace instead of the cemeterykishark:well your boyfriend currently has a suitcase crisisso are you sure you're going to the airport on time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> your girl is moving to tokyo soon and she's freaking out with her suitcases
> 
> so i wrote about mx in a similar situation to calm down, hopefully you'll like it!! :D

**wonbunny:** HELP

crYING IN THE CLUB

E M E R G E N C Y

 

**joo:** ??????

 

**what am i:** i'll add some question marks

????????????????

 

**wonbunny:** DO I TAKE LILY OR MISTER OWL

 

**kishark:** we'll

need some context, hoseok

 

**wonbunny:** I DONT WANT TO LEAVE ANYONE BEHIND

BUT IT SEEMS LIKE ILL NEED TO

MY HEART IS IN P I E C E S

 

**what am i:** are you playing at those otome games minhyuk hyung introduced you to

 

**joo:** if it's an otome game

always go for the tsundere

 

**minmin:** heonie i am so disappointed

you need to go for the CHILDHOOD FRIEND

alWAYS

 

**what am i:** and what about the student council president??????

 

**minmin:** well, if he wears glasses...

 

**joo:** is mister owl a teacher, hoseok hyung?

those choices can lead to difficult endings, trust me

 

**wonbunny:** LILY AND MISTER OWL ARE MY PLUSHIES

and I can't chose which one to take with me for my trip with hyungwon TOT

lily still is so young and is scared of the dark

and mister owl tends to be lonely without me :(

 

**what am i:** this... is heartbreaking

 

**joo:** at first i thought i would laugh but damn

i want to cry now

 

**what am i:** can't you take both? :(

 

**wonbunny:** there's a weight limit for the luggage since we're taking a plane :(

 

**joo:** :(

 

**kishark:** doesn't hyungwon have some place in his own luggage?

 

**chaewon:** don't have one

 

**minmin:** wtf

 

**chaewon:** credit card and id card in my phone case

passport and condoms in my pocket

done

 

**wonbunny:** SKLDJFLSKDJFLSJDF

HYUNGWON

 

**minmin:** damn he's right

 

**what am i:** that's so clever hyung

 

**wonbunny:** CHILDREN

IM CHOKING

 

**minmin:** hoseok we never asked you to comment on your sexual activities

even more if hyungwon is currently giving in one of your kinks

 

**hyunwoowoo:** isn't it a bit rude to text us if you're having sex rn

ah

maybe you're into voyeurism

idk not judging

don't forget to use condoms

 

**what am i:** ALJSKFJKSDJF HYUNG

YOU'RE THE BEST

 

**chaewon:** hoseok almost fainted next to me wtf did you say

nevermind I read it

could you please let my boyfriend live so we could together go to the airport in peace instead of the cemetery

 

**kishark:** well your boyfriend currently has a suitcase crisis

so are you sure you're going to the airport on time?

 

**chaewon:** flight is tomorrow

so we still have time

IF hoseok stops freaking out and putting our whole flat in his suitcase

he took his whole origami supplies because 'what if I suddenly wants to do origami, hyungwon???'

first of all, we're going to japan so

it'd be simple to find some papers for him if he really craves it

 

**what am i:** it's almost hilarious to see hyungwon hyung so chill, while hoseok hyung is surely like this spongebob meme where he runs everywhere with fire in the background

 

**hyunwoowoo:** i like spongebob memes

 

**joo:** me too hyung

 

**minmin:** i love how we can still find purity in this groupchat even if 10 minutes before we were talking about hoseok and hyungwon choking each other during sex

wiping a tear away

 

**chaewon:** so I ended up taking a bag too

because hoseok almost broke down in tears when he couldn't put his 10th pack of gummy bears in his own bag

 

**kishark:** ah because it wasn't a joke when you said you didn't have one

what were you going to do?

walking naked around tokyo?

 

**chaewon:** first of all i'd bless tokyo if I ended up walking naked outside

second of all we booked a ryokan in the countryside

so you spend your days wearing yukata or naked in hot spring

 

**what am i:** isn't it like

the perfect match for your lazy ass

 

**chaewon:** it is

why do you think we chose this for our vacations

 

**wonbunny:** i love hyungwon's lazy ass

 

**joo:** trust me, we knew hyung

 

**minmin:** it's cute hyung, but why do you suddenly comment this

don't you have a suitcase to take care of

 

**wonbunny:** i'm a bit too much invested into this suitcase

so we need a break

and i'm trying to calm down by reading your texts

and I like hyungwon's ass so it's a good way to think of something else

 

**chaewon:** you can also touch this ass, not only think of it y'know

 

**joo:** please not in front of the children

 

**kishark:** you are the child here, jooheon

 

**joo:** yeah, i was talking about myself

 

**hyunwoowoo:** oh btw

since you're going to japan

can you guys bring back some of those japanese candies I like so much

 

**kishark:** they already don't have enough room for their own stuff in their bags

wishing for presents is a bit too much

 

**what am i:** if hyungwon hyung's bag is full of condoms

then I think at the end of the trip there will be some empty space to put souvenirs for us

 

**joo:** changkyun, I raised you, with my sweat and tears and blood

and this is what you say

where did your innocence go

 

**kishark:** let's be realistic two minutes, jooheon

 

**joo:** about what? hyungwonho's sex life or changkyun's loss of purity?

 

**kishark:** i wanted to say 'about how you didn't raise kyun'

also if there is one parent here

it's me

 

**minmin:** ah yeah

with how much you always nag at us

 

**kishark:** you don't dislike it in bed

 

**joo:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**hyunwoowoo:** oh

congrats?

 

**minmin:** SKJFKLSJFSKLDJF

 

**what am i:** does it mean minhyuk hyung also is our parent?

I love having new parents

this is so cool

 

**kishark:** love you too kyun

 

**minmin:** resigning to my fate

we are cool parents at least

 

**chaewon:** am i coming back to kihyun and minhyuk being official?

fucking finally

 

**kishark:** talking about fucking

are you coming back from it with your boyfriend?

surely he's less stressed now

 

**joo:** damn kihyun hyung is unstoppable tonight!!!!!!

 

**hyunwoowoo:** is it me or is it impossible to keep this groupchat pg13 for more than 2 minutes

 

**what am i:** hoseok hyung isn't here to talk about his plushies so

 

**wonbunny:** I managed to put lily and mister owl both in my suitcase! ( *´︶`*)

 

**hyunwoowoo:** that's really nice hoseok

 

**kishark:** won't they suffocate in this

 

**wonbunny:** …

 

**chaewon:** kihyun

i'm going to kill you

he had stopped crying

and now he's a fountain again

 

**wonbunny:** I DONT WNAT HTEM TO DEI

 

**what am i:** they won't hyung

if they survive your hugs they'll feel at ease in your suitcase

and they are together so they won't be bored

 

**wonbunny:** really? :(

 

**what am i:** i promise

 

**wonbunny:** okay i'll trust you

 

**kishark:** btw don't forget medicine, you both tend to fall sick easily

 

**minmin:** aww look at that

caring kihyun

the person everyone needs

 

**what am i:** yeah the person minhyuk hyung needs ~in his bed~

 

**minmin:** damn children these days learn so fast

 

**joo:** '-'

 

**kishark:** anyway, if you forget to put something in your suitcase

you can always buy it once in japan

 

**wonbunny:** but then it will only be a meaningless object that i bought for primal necessity

it won't be FILLED WITH MY LOVE AND CARE

 

**kishark:** DO YOU REALLY CARE SO MUCH FOR A BOTTLE OF SHAMPOO OR AN UNDERWEAR

 

**hyunwoowoo:** i mean if it's hyungwon's underwear then yeah maybe

 

**minmin:** damn i can't believe this level of cleverness

 

**joo:** '-'

 

**what am i:** why do you only type '-'

 

**joo:** I don't know what to comment but I still want to show i'm here

 

**what am i:** don't worry I know you're always there in my heart :*

 

**joo:** awwww i'm so touched T_T

 

**chaewon:** well

hoseok finally decided to still put lily and mister owl in the bed for the night

and only put them in the suitcase tomorrow before going to the airport

he was still a bit uneasy knowing them so long in the bag

 

**what am i:** why so pure

 

**joo:** i finally know where your purity went kyun

 

**what am i:** is transfer of purity a thing?

 

**hyunwoowoo:** well kihyun and minhyuk are a thing so I mean everything is possible

 

**kishark:** comment not necessary

 

**chaewon:** anyway

our plane is early tomorrow so

good night from hoseok and me guys

 

**joo:** goodnight hyungs!!!!

 

**minmin:** yeah ~sleep~ well

 

**wonbunny:** lily and mister owl are here too what are you thinking of minhyuk!!!!!

 

**joo:** did he

really come back to only say this

 

**what am i:** seems like it

purity at its finest

i'm going to play wow now so i'm leaving too

jooheon hyung you in?

 

**joo:** totally!!!!!

bye bye everyone

 

**minmin:** byyyye

 

**hyunwoowoo:** since it's only the three of us now

minhyuk

 

**minmin:** ?

 

**hyunwoowoo:** so you're into nagging!kihyun in bed?

 

**kishark:** AND YOU WERE THE ONE TALKING ABOUT PG13

 

 


	2. not 5 feet apart but climbing on each other's lap because they are gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **chaewon:** i totally forgot how when the plane takes off
> 
> the sensation is similar to an orgasm
> 
> why does no one talk about it more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another little chapter wasn't planned... but then i ended up writing this when i finally arrived in tokyo safely, so i guess, enjoy! :3

**chaewon:** i totally forgot how when the plane takes off

the sensation is similar to an orgasm

why does no one talk about it more?

 

**joo:** for obvious reasons

like avoiding to have to read this kind of message from your friend

i don't really want to imagine you cumming in your pants when taking off to japan

 

**what am i:** imagine

someone taking the plane for the first time

and they ask you how does it feel to take off and finally fly

and you're like 'oh it's like having an orgasm'

 

**kishark:** there is... so much things going wrong in this convo

 

**minmin:** there is always funny things in this convo

 

**what am i:** do you think it'd be a great advertising for airline companies

 

**kishark:** changkyun, children take the plane too

it's not because you talk about sex on a daily basis that the whole world needs to too

 

**what am i:** i'd pay for a plane ticket from an airline using this argument of orgasm tho

 

**joo:** why am i not even surprised

 

**hyunwoowoo:** the real question is

did you really cum in your pants, hyungwon?

or the comparison stopped at the sensation only

 

**chaewon:** i didn't but maybe i did after

who knows

 

**what am i:** hoseok hyung, i believe

 

**wonbunny:** why is everyone talking about my boyfriend cumming

ah

 

**kishark:** he reads

and then he says nothing

 

**joo:** if it turned you on hoseok hyung

our friendship is over

 

**hyunwoowoo:** no kinkshaming on this group chat

 

**minmin:** as much as i like knowing you have a great sexual life

did you arrive well at your hotel?

 

**chaewon:** yup

perfect

i'm already in my bathrobe, living the prince life i've always deserved

 

**wonbunny:** the baths are so relaxing too after the time it took us to travel ( *´︶`*)

 

**what am i:** imagine the visuals

hoseok and hyungwon hyung naked in a bath

not 5 feet apart but climbing on each other's lap because they are gay

 

**kishark:** if no one can keep this gc pg13

please at least tell me you can keep it pg13 in the baths

which are PUBLIC

 

**chaewon:** we are korean they don't understand us when we talk

 

**kishark:** well maybe they don't understand your dirty talk but they for sure understand your affectionate gestures toward each other

 

**wonbunny:** i saw the guy at the reception desk reading a boy x boy manga

 

**joo:** this??? doesn't mean you can do whatever you want in the baths

 

**chaewon:** stop spoiling our time here

 

**hyunwoowoo:** what are you doing now btw?

since you text us i believe you're not in the baths anymore

 

**chaewon:** chilling in our room

i might take a nap

or two

 

**wonbunny:** what about me? :(

 

**chaewon:** you know we can cuddle and you can be the big spoon

 

**wonbunny:** ( *´︶`*)

 

**what am i:** you could have talked since you're sharing the same room

but you wrote it here instead

and my heart likes to read it

so thank you, i am soft rn

 

**wonbunny:** you're welcome!!

 

**chaewon:** so kihyun isn't the type to like voyeurism, minhyuk?

 

**Minmin:** SLKDJFLKSDJF

 

**kishark:** can we please NOT talk about this

 

**what am i:** come on

make us soft too

(or hard if you have details lmaooooooo)

 

**joo:** kyun sometimes i think you should stop writing

 

**what am i:** the world would miss so much genius words from me tho

 

**joo:** we don't have the same defintion of 'genius words'

 

**chaewon:** talking about genius

guess who is

 

**kishark:** not you

 

**joo:** not kyun

 

**minmin:** i feel so much ~love~ in this gc wow

 

**chaewon:** hoseok

 

**hyunwoowoo:** aren't you a bit too biased toward your bf?

 

**chaewon:** no you don't know the whole story

 

**minmin:** come on we want to know everything

 

**chaewon:** so hoseok ordered ramyeon for a snack

but i don't know why, it came with a single chopstick

and hoseok couldn't remember how to ask for chopsticks in japanese

and was too self conscious

so he only ate with a single chopstick

 

**kishark:** is it funny or sad

 

**wonbunny:** i didn't want to tell them they messed up!!!!

they'd have apologized so much and it makes me uncomfortable!!!!

 

**chaewon:** always too kind for your own good

 

**hyunwoowoo:** hoseok almost doesn't need chopsticks for his ramyeon

he literaly inhales them

 

**what am i:** you're the one to say that

you eat so much and so quickly too

you're a food vacuum

 

**hyunwoowoo:** i have appetite bc i'm with you guys

sharing a meal with your loved ones is one of the best things on earth

even better if the meal is good

why not enjoy it to the fullest?

 

**joo:** i'm crYING

 

**minmin:** sO SOFT

 

**what am i:** sAME

 

**chaewon:** not falling in love with hyunwoo at this exact second challenge: failed

 

**wonbunny:** true

 

**what am i:** i love boyfriends with lots of boyfriends

 

**hyunwoowoo:** i got another failed challenge

minhyuk and kihyun talking more about how much boyfriends they are

 

**joo:** it's so funny how hyung is so invested in kihyuk

 

**kishark:** kihyuk?

 

**what am i:** come on don't you read fanfiction hyung

KIhyun and minHYUK

 

**wonbunny:** from my shonen ai and yaoi knowledge

does it mean ki is the seme and hyuk the uke

 

**what am i:** a hyung i respect with all my heart

my teenager self is wiping a tear away

 

**wonbunny:** I am a senpai in this field

 

**what am i:** w-wonho senpai  >///<

 

**chaewon:** that sounds hot

 

**what am i:** glad i made you discover a new kink (╯✧∇✧)╯

 

**kishark:** if you end up dirty talking in japanese they for sure will understand you in the baths here

just sayin

 

**minmin:** yeah just sayin

so how do you feel about me calling you senpai, ki?

 

**kishark:** the person you're trying to reach isn't available right now

 

**hyunwoowoo:** have fun I guess

 

**chaewon:** we went downstairs

and wonho managed to show his nipples at the front desk

 

**joo:** damn i didn't know he liked showing his nipples to everyone like that

 

**what am i:** have you seen his nipples?

beautiful

if i had ones like his i'd too

 

**wonbunny:** it wasn't intentional!!!!

my bathrobe just was more open that i thought

and that guy looked at me as if I took his virginity

 

**what am i:** honestly, i'm sure you did in a way

 

**kishark:** there are honestly so many additional relationships in this gc i'm a bit lost

 

**hyunwoowoo:** don't worry we can talk about it more

 

**what am i:** lmao someone stop hyunwoo hyung

or not

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might see if i get other dumb ideas to make this gc au longer :*


	3. was that my heart flying to the moon that I just felt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!!
> 
> this chapter is sponsored by the group chat of my residence in japan, the guys here are all fucking hilarious and i needed to show it to you
> 
> please enjoy <3

**what am i:** bitches

we have a problem

 

**kishark:** first of all how dare you call us bitches

 

**joo:** isn't the right expression “we have a problem, houston”

 

**what am i:** I SAID

we have a problem, bitches

 

**kishark:** whatever '-'

 

**what am i:** I BOUGHT BANANAS YESTERDAY

AND TODAY I CANT FIND THEM ANYWHERE

 

**joo:** wtf

 

**minmin:** is it a code for something dirty or

 

**what am i:** I REALLY CANT FIND THEM

 

**chaewon:** isn't your room like 3m²

how can you lose bananas in it

 

**what am i:** man if only I knew

 

**hyunwoowoo:** maybe you already ate them

 

**what am i:** honestly I would have known

i'm fucking hungry and I was planning to survive this week with it

 

**kishark:** wtf do you mean you're starving

what is that

changkyun

reply to me

fucking rEPLY YOU SON OF A BITCH

 

**minmin:** not to make you more angry but in that case you are that bitch, kihyun

 

**kishark:** fuck off minhyuk

 

**minmin:** later sweetheart :*

 

**joo:** kyun you need to eat

you should have told me I can always buy you a meal outside you know :(

that's it we're going out tonight

 

**hyunwoowoo:** is it a date or everyone can join you?

 

**joo:** hyung you're all my boyfriends so of course everyone needs to go

 

**wonbunny:** but hyungwon and I are not here :(

i'm sad :(

I miss you guys :(

 

**joo:** when you're back from your trip we're gonna all meet up don't worry!!!

 

**hyunwoowoo:** ヾ(｡>﹏<｡)ﾉﾞ✧*。

no wait

didn't mean to send that lol

but excited nonetheless

 

**wonbunny:** i love you too man

 

**hyunwoowoo:** <3 <3 <3

 

**what am i:** let's go out tonight ok!

but not a bar or something, i want something chill

but don't want to stay in my room either lol

 

**joo:** how are we going to decide on anything

 

**kishark:** there is no voting

 

**minmin:** this isn't a democracy

 

**kishark:** no it's not

 

**minmin:** decide on something man

 

**joo:** let's just go to building F?

 

**kishark:** that stands for Fun

 

**what am i:** Fatigue and Failure

my life at uni so far

 

**kishark:** what's gotten into you tonight

are you sad

 

**what am i:** my bananas (*´థ.థ`*)

 

**chaewon:** hoseok says he'll buy you bananas when we come back

don't be sad

:)

 

**what am i:** was that my heart flying to the moon that I just felt

 

**joo:** the messages weren't even for me but my stomach got butterflies too

 

**hyunwoowoo:** let's meet in an hour ok

 

**what am i:** yeah so i can have a bit of time to look presentable lol

 

**joo:** you always look good tho

 

**kishark:** we saw you looking a completely new level of drunk

and I even cleaned your vomit

so there's nothing to be ashamed of now kyun

 

**minmin:** ah sweet memories

 

**kishark:** not for me

 

**joo:** because you saw kyun's ugly face?

 

**what am i:** YOU JUST TOLD ME I ALWAYS LOOK GOOD AND NOW YOU SAY THIS?

it wasn't a sweet memory for me either btw

damn why did god invent hungover

 

**chaewon:** to make you understand it's bad for your body's sake to drink this much

and yet

you do it every week

 

**wonbunny:** be careful changkyun ok :(

 

**what am i:** yes hyung  <3

 

**kishark:** i'll mostly bring food

 

**minmin:** and me alcohol

 

**joo:** i'll bring my dimples

 

**chaewon:** doesn't surprise me

 

**wonbunny:** I love your dimples joohoney  <3

 

**chaewon:** who doesn't love his dimples tbh

 

**hyunwoowoo:** oh i know someone

a random person when we went out to a club one day

 

**what am i:** whAT?????

 

**hyunwoowoo:** don't worry I accidentally poured my beer on their shirt

and accidentally punched them in the face when dancing

too unfortunate really

 

**chaewon:** superman who I only know a superhyunwoo

 

**wonbunny:** that wasn't that good babe but also same

 

**kishark:** well i'm ready to go so see you in a few minutes guys

 

**joo:** same

oh

it's raining :(

 

**what am i:** you won't melt bro

 

**joo:** but i'm sugar

 

**what am i:** good point

i'll bring you an umbrella

picking you up at your room

 

**joo:** my hero ( *´︶`*)

 

**hyunwoowoo:** on my way guys

bought snacks for everyone

 

**minmin:** you're already a snack hyunwoo hyung

 

**hyunwoowoo:** aw thanks

 

**wonbunny:** uwu

 

**what am i:** i need to pee

but there's no toilets here

 

**kishark:** you could have gone to your room or when you picked jooheon at his

 

**minmin:** i think we should pee in the common hall

 

**hyunwoowoo:** are we allowed to pee in the hall?

 

**minmin:** idk man

i'm just trying to make kyun happy

 

**chaewon:** wait

why are you all peeing in the hall?

 

**what am i:** would anybody like me to say it again?

 

**minmin:** yes please

 

**kishark:** fucking don't

 

**wonbunny:** first time I see the word 'pee' used so much in such a short amount of time

 

**hyunwoowoo:** fascinating how much we experience with each other right

 

**kishark:** minhyuk don't

 

**minmin:** i didn't say anything!!!!!!

 

**kishark:** but you were thinking way too loud

 

**joo:** are you both also like that in bed

 

**chaewon:** wow hyunwoo hyung isn't the only one interested by kihyuk's sex life

 

**kishark:** you all cancelled

 

**what am i:** but do you have my food tho

 

**kishark:** i do so hurry the fuck up before i decide to put you up for adoption

 

**what am i:** you would never

 

**kishark:** who knows

 

**minmin:** he wouldn't don't worry :*

 

**chaewon:** hoseok and I are going to eat outside

let's all talk later?

 

**minmin:** yupp ok

 

**joo:** have fun on your date hyungs

 

**wonbunny:** and you all on yours!

eat well!!!

especially you kyun

 

**hyunwoowoo:** i'll be sure he does don't worry

 

**wonbunny:** ( *´︶`*)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and if you were curious about my life, i feel so happy spending my time in tokyo, because everyone is so sweet and i'm experiencing so many new stuff and trying to overcome my shyness little by little <3

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what i just wrote
> 
> find me here <3  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/jeolmeoniji)  
> [my curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jeolmeoniji)


End file.
